


Slow Burner !DISCONTINUED!

by orphan_account



Category: Teamiplier - Fandom
Genre: CrankGameplays - Freeform, Ethan needs a hug, Hurt Ethan, Hurt Ethan Nestor, Kidnapping, M/M, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Torture, Tyler Sheid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Ethan doesn't reply to Mark's texts, and doesn't even show up for their recording, Mark and Tyler get worried.It's officially been a week, and Ethan is still missing. However, hints and clues start popping up.I'm sorry, but I couldn't get inspired to save my life. I've decided to discontinue this train wreck.
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	1. Misplacement

**Author's Note:**

> Also apparently in this story they live in the same house? idk huhuhuh

###  **_November 23, 2019 - 2:30_ **

I paced around my room for what seemed like hours, my feet starting to ache. My head pounded. My throat was dry.

"Mark," Tyler stated, stepping into my room with a glass of water. "We'll find Ethan. I'm sure of it. The police know what they're doing."

I sighed, knowing what he said was true. Well, at least the second part. "Uh, I guess we could go clean Ethan's room for when he comes back..." I mumbled, not trusting my words. Tyler nodded, so we went straight to his room.

Ethan's room was a complete mess. Neither of us had gone in prior, so it was quite jarring.

His pillow was on the ground, ripped open with polyester flowing out and onto the floor. His sheets were thrown around on his bed carelessly. His computer monitor was on the ground, clearly shattered based on the pieces of glass around it.

Tyler and I were shocked, our mouths hanging agape. Yes, we knew Ethan was unorganized and somewhat messy, but he would never let things get this out of hand.

Tyler was the one to break the silence, sighing, then saying, "Go get the broom and a garbage bag." I nodded and headed downstairs.

The travel to the closet felt like hours. I took my time and thought about all the things that had happened since Ethan went missing. To be honest, it wasn't all that much. A lot of moping and a lot of stupidity.

I made it to the closet after about a minute. I opened the closet and grabbed the broom and a garbage bag, just as Tyler asked. Again, I trecked up to Ethan's room, taking less time than I did last time.

Tyler welcomed me with a sad grin, me returning it.

We got right to work. By 3:30, the room was almost spick and span. Almost. The last thing they cleaned was the sheets. Tyler grabbed them and whipped them a few times. A small, folded up piece of paper flew out and landed in the corner. Tyler and I stopped immediately at the sound of dense paper hitting the wall. We looked at each other.

I waddled to the corner and picked up the paper with shakey hands. I unfolded it. There was a message inside. Tyler leaned over my shoulder to read the message with me.

'Dear Teamiplier,

How have you been lately? Oh, wait. Your pretty little friend is gone? Oops, did I do that? Hahaha! I'm hilarious! I want to play a little game with you! I have your little Ethan. I'm gonna give you little clues to where I'm hiding the little bluebell! Your first clue is the house number of the house he's in is an odd number.

Have fun boys!  
Gregory'

"Well." I sighed. "Looks like we're going on a scavenger hunt."


	2. Stimulating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan's hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA sorry it's so short SK SK SK

###  _November 23, 2019 - 4:34_

I lied on the cold, hard ground. I've lost track of time. I have no idea what day it is anymore, or how long I've been here. I haven't seen light in days, that's obvious to me, at least. When the give me food, the light's always off, so I never see any light spilling through the hatch. It's getting hard to feel alive anymore.

I've tried different things to stimulate myself. Things like scratching, singing, starving myself and getting dehydrated are things I'm now numb to. Starving and dehydration were hard to keep up with since I would go for a while, but end up eating all the food on the tray desperately. Scratching worked until it didn't. I soon got tired of the songs I sang. My current method is biting. It feels different than scratching but is already losing its punch.

I feel like I'm going insane. The world is spinning all the time. There isn't and never will be a relief. This is my life now. Stuck in a cell until I die. I can't die! I'm too young! I'm... I'm... _Shit_. How old am I?

**BITE!**

That was nice, I guess. I heard the hatch open and a tray slide in. I scurried over to the tray. It was the same thing as always. 2 tomatoes, 1 piece of melon, and 1 shot glass of water. Wait. Is that what I think it is? A fork! It's a fork! I rapidly scratched my arms, legs, and really anywhere else I could with said fork. It felt nice. I put it in the corner so I would remember where it was and ate my tray of food.

I crawled back into the corner I usually sleep in and try to get some sleep.


	3. Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After checking all the houses that fit the bill, Mark makes a video.

####  _November 23, 2019 - 4:34_

Tyler and I spent what felt like forever driving around the city marking all of the houses on a notepad with odd numbers. It was torture. every minute felt like an hour. An hour we could've spent looking for Ethan.

"Well, that does it. That's all of the odd houses here." Tyler smiled. Bless his soul. He's been looking out for me and juggling the fact that we may never see Ethan again.

"Uh, I guess we just go home now, right?" I asked meekly. Tyler nodded. I smiled a little. Tomorrow we'll get another clue!

_**5:02** _

It just occurred to me that I haven't posted anything since Ethan went missing. I guess I could make a video about it.

I set up my camera and turned on my microphone, not bothering to turn on the lights in the background. I pressed the ON button on my camera and started to record.

I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding. "Hey guys, um, this video is kinda hard to make." I took a deep breath. "Most of you don't know this, but about a week ago, Ethan went missing." My hands shook, sweat pouring down my palms. Why was this so difficult? Was it because I was admitting that he's missing? "Tyler, the police, and I are working hard to figure it out, but he was most definitely kidnapped. When Tyler and I checked out his room, it was a total wreck. But there, there was a message from his captor."

Just then, Tyler walked through the door.

"You making a video?" He asked quietly. I shrugged.

"If you can even call it that. It's about Ethan." Tyler's mood visibly changed, his shoulders slumping slightly and his hands dangling pointlessly.

"Oh, well, tell me when you're done. Dinner's ready." And just like that, Tyler exited the room, closing the door softly. I sighed.

"At the moment, Tyler's been like my crutch. Without him, I'd probably be curled up in a ball on my bed pathetically, unmotivated and sad. Well, I'm done talking. Bye." And that's how I ended the video. Sad, really. "Tyler! I'm done!"

"Okay!" He yelled back to me.

Supper was toast and bacon, the bacon made in the microwave. I was tired, so I headed straight to bed after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughgh i'm sorry everything I do is so short im trying uuuuuuughhh


End file.
